


First Time

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Stand alone one shot, The great LJ migration 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything Jack <i>hasn't</i> done? The Doctor sets to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, June 2, 2010.

“There has to be something.”

Jack laughed. “Doctor, if you can find anything I haven’t tried, you’re welcome to do it.”

And so the challenge began. Between adventures, when they were alone, the Doctor would try to come up with something. 

The Doctor thought about it. “Zero gravity?”

“Come on. Space ship, remember? More creative if you’re going to win this bet.”

“Ice?”

“Is very nice.” Jack grinned.

“Heat?”

“Branding.” Jack grimaced. “Not my favorite thing in the world, but better when you’re in bondage.”

Rose came into the control room and the game had to be suspended.

“I’m sure you’ve tried dozens of combinations of multiple partners,” the Doctor proposed once she left.

“Hundreds of combinations. Alien and human. But more than about eight or ten and it just gets confusing.”

One by one the Doctor ran through every kink he could imagine. When he was alone he had the TARDIS look up the ones he couldn’t imagine. Apparently Jack’s imagination was better than his. He decided to go simple.

“Swimming pool?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

The Doctor ran down the list of the TARDIS’ usual rooms. They all seemed to have some equivalent on some planet somewhere.

At last he’d thought of one. Had to be.

“Zero room!”

“Big quiet place, I mean dead quiet?”

The Doctor nodded.

Jack smirked. “Me and Rose. Last week. She was in there doing yoga or something. That girl has absolutely amazing flexibility.”

“Sex with the TARDIS,” he said triumphantly. The lights of the console room turned positively pinkish. “You didn’t!”

“She made the first move,” Jack said quickly.

The Doctor gave the console a playful smack. “Naughty girl.”

“Give up?” Jack laughed.

“You ever been in love?” The Doctor pulled out his last card.

Jack stumbled. “Of course. Yeah. Sure. Dozens of times.”

The Doctor looked at him skeptically.

“Okay. Yes. I’ve been in love,” Jack said, with more sincerity than he’d intended to show.

“Ever made it with that bloke?”

“No.” Jack said quietly.

The Doctor stepped close to Jack, backing him into the console. He put his arms on either side of him. “Would you like to?”

Jack nodded silently.

“I win.” the Doctor leaned forward and claimed his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
